A new Angel: The sequel
by SunnyBunni GG
Summary: "Soon we will know who and what I truly am." An evil, blood thirsty creature is slaughtering people every night in the woods. Its up to Jin, Lars, Alisa, and Xiaoyu to save the world. While there, they discover a secret that will change Ling Xiaoyu's life forever. *Rated M for some strong language and graphic scenes later on.*
1. Chapter 1

**What up. So this is kind of like a sequel to my last story, "A new leader." Check it out. Don't forget to slap a review ^_-**

The girl ran as fast as she could. Her legs screamed for her to stop but her head told her to keep running or its going to kill her. She panted so hard, she felt her heart throbbing in her throat. Something was chasing her, something evil and demonic. It hides in the woods at night waiting for people to come by for its next meal. Their growls grew louder and louder indicating it was getting close by.

"Please no! Leave me alone!" The girl pleaded as she was caught in a dead end.

The thing approached her. Its blood shot eyes, devilish horn, huge man-eating teeth, and deadly snakes attached where their left arm should be.

The girl crouched down in the corner, covering her head. "No!"

The creature lunged towards her and gulped down her whole body and spat out her bones on the ground. It growled loudly and dissapeared back into the shadows.

Ling Xiaoyu walked into the Mishima Zaibatsu building, where Lars Alexandersson along with Jin Kazama worked together as the head of the Mishima Zaibatsu. She walked in the office and sat a local newspaper on Jin's desk.

"Goddamn. Another one?" Jin mumbled.

He picked up the paper and read the top story on the cover page. 'A teenage girl's remains found abandoned in the woods.'

"It says her name was Julia." Xiaoyu stated. Lars stopped doing whatever he was doing and walked over to them.

"Man this is the fifth time this has happened...This week." Lars said looking at the paper.

Jin put his hand on his head. "I know. I don't know what this thing is."

"Well we have to do something before it kills more people." Xiaoyu said.

"I know, I will stop this." Jin said.

Xiaoyu nodded and put her hand on her head and massaged it. "Ow.."

"Whats wrong?"

"I have a headache. Its killing me. Its really been bugging me lately." She sighed. Jin ran his fingers through her soft black hair.

"Sorry about that."

"Its okay, well I'm gonna go home. Bye Jin and Lars."

"Later Xiaoyu." Lars said not looking up from the paper.

"Bye Xiao." Jin said and kissed her cheek. Xiaoyu smiled and waved as she left out the room.

"Isn't that adorable.." Lars mocked sarcastically.

Jin sat back in his chair. "Whatever, where's Alisa?"

"She's at her father's lab. So I'm Alisa-less for a few days."

"Can't live without your pink haired girlfriend with chainsaw arms?" Jin joked

Lars rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up."


	2. Chapter 2

Xiaoyu exit the building and the gaurds closed the door behind her.

"Goodbye, Ling Xiaoyu." One of the guards spoke as she left. She waved goodbye and kept walking. They were pretty friendly for some people that helped tried to kill her a year ago. But people can change. Xiaoyu's headache seemed to be lighting up a little bit but it still hurt.

She didn't know what was wrong with her for the past few days. Its like she was having a sudden sickness. Headaches and tummyaches. But headaches where the worst. She sometimes didn't even want to get out of bed in the morning. Her body ached, it just seemed like everyday was something new. She even sometimes threw up in the middle of the night. A doctor suggested a liquid medicine, but it only worked for so long.

Xiaoyu looked in the sky and noticed the gray clouds forming into a cluster in the sky. She could practically smell the rain coming. "Great, The one time I don't bring an umbrella it rains." She mumbled to herself. As she got in her car she started the engine and drove off. After a few miles, she saw the same location the girl from the newspaper got killed; the woods. But it was surrounded by police tape.

As she drove by, she could see something dark in the distance like a shadowy figure. She could see their eyes but not their body. It was a bright, glowy red and it seemed to be looking directly at her. It wouldn't even blink. Xiaoyu's stomach turned and she continued to drive at a slightly faster pace.

Once she finally made it home, her phone started to vibrate. She fished her phone out her bag and saw it was a facetime request from Alisa. Xiaoyu pressed accept.

"Hi Alisa." Xiaoyu said groggily.

"Wow. Talk about your warm welcomes." Alisa responded.

"I'm sorry. I just feel like shit. Whats going on with you?" Xiaoyu said taking off her shoes.

"Nothing. I'm in Russia with my father."

"Your father?"

"Yeah, Dr. Bosconovitch. He a scientist on robotics." Alisa smiled pointing to herself.

Xiaoyu sighed. "I wish I was in Russia. I need a vacation."

Alisa giggled. "Why? Whats wrong?"

"I been having these werid sickness lately. Headaches, irrability, etc. I don't know what it is though."

"How long have you been feeling this way?" Alisa asked. She was actually taking notes in her head.

"Like almost a week." Xiaoyu responded taking a sip on her bottled water.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Have you and Jin ever...Had a frisky moment?"

Xiaoyu almost choked on her water. "Have we what?"

"You know...The peas in the pod?"

"You mean have we ever had sex?" Xiaoyu said abruptly. Alisa put her head down and sighed.

"Yes, if you'd like to use that word."

"Why?"

"I'm just asking."

"Well maybe a few times. But I don't wanna get into detail. Have you and your Swedish boyfriend had a frisky moment?"

"Well-"

"Alisa, you have a boyfriend?" A voice said in the background.

"No, well yes- I'll talk to you about it later dad." She said playfully sighing.

"Your dad doesn't know about you and Lars yet?"

Alisa shook her head. "No. I didn't have a chance to tell him exactly yet."

"Well.." Xiaoyu said.

"Well..What?"

"Have you and Lars, you know..Made fireworks?"

Alisa didn't make eye contact with Xiaoyu. That memory from last year still stuck with her til this day.

"Um. No." She replied dryly. She didn't want to tell the truth because of two reasons. First one, she swore to herself she'd never speak of what happened last year. Second, Dr. Bosconovitch was nearby.

"I feel like you're lying."

"Oh... Uh, Coming father! Gotta go, Xiao bye." Before Xiaoyu could say anything else, Alisa ended the call. Even though her father never called her.


	3. Chapter 3

It was about 12:30 in the morning when it happened. A girl named Asuka Kazama stormed out the house in rage. Her boyfriend, Hwoarang ran after her.

"Oh my god, Asuka why are you overreacting? It was just one peck on the lips its not like I slept with her!" Hwoarang yelled.

"Oh yeah. That makes me feel SO much better! You kissing another girl behind my back!" Asuka crossed her arms and sat on the porch steps. Hwoarang sat with her, Asuka instantly got up and moved away.

Hwoarang put his hand on his face and sighed in frustration. "We were playing truth or dare. What was I suppose to do?"

"Uh, NOT kiss her. And you sure as hell didn't hesitate to do it!"

Hwoarang got up and put his hand on her shoulders. Asuka smacked his hand away cruely.

"Don't touch me." She said coldly.

"Asuka, you know you're the only one for me." He said softley. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Oh yeah, how many other girls did you tell that to?"

"Oh my fucking god. What are you talking about?"

"I know i'm not the only one you've been sleeping around with, Hwoarang. That Xbox you own isn't the only thing getting played in this relationship! And i'm done with you!" She turned away from him and began walking.

"Are you breaking up with me?!" Hwoarang yelled in the distance.

"Yes! Now you can screw other girls and catch STDs freely, you man-whore!" Asuka screamed back and continued to walk.

"Where are you going?! I'm your ride home! You can't even drive."

"I don't give a fuck! I can walk home, I never want to be in the same room with you again!" Tears started to run down Asuka's face.

"Asuka come back, You know its almost 1:00 in the morning. Its too dangerous for you to be walking alone!"

"Oh so now you care about me?!" She said not even turning back to look at him. Hwoarang ran up to her and pressed his lips against her for several seconds. He finally pulled away from her and cupped her face in his hands.

After a few seconds, Asuka slapped him in the face. "I told you not to touch me! Lose my number and never talk to me again." She broke away from him and ran down the street.

"Asuka wait!" But it was too late, Asuka dissapeared into the night.

Asuka began to walk down the street.

"Stupid asshole. Why did I date him in the first place?" She asked to no one in particular. She walked down the street with a hard scowl on her face. "Then he has the nerve to try to protect me. I'm a trained fighter, I can handle myself." She took a seat on an empty bench and crossed her arms tightly.

She sat on the bench for a few minutes to try and calm herself down. She took a few deep breaths.

"Its gonna be okay, Asuka. At least you don't have to speak to him anymore." She said to herself.

Once she found herself cool and calm, She stood up to leave. She suddenly heard creepy footsteps in the distance. The first time she paid no mind to it as she figured it might just be the wind or a squirrel. But she kept hearing it again and again, each time it got louder and heavier.

She suddenly started to get kind of scared. "Hwoarang, If this is you trying to scare me then I will come back and snap your neck!" She said shakly. She suddenly heard a loud growl in the distance.

She began to walk away at a fast pace. Once she turned around, she noticed a shadowy figure following her. It was big and monsterous with devilish red eyes. Soon her fast walking turned into fast sprints. The spirit began to chase her with an even faster sprint.

"What are you?! Leave me alone!" She screamed trying to run even faster. This thing was almost as fast as a cheetah on steriods. The supernatural being finally caught up to Asuka and tackled her on the ground. It was now on top her growling loudly while foaming at the mouth.

Asuka began to cry and plead for her life. "What do you want from me?!" She was crying so hard her face turned red like a tomato. The snakes on the creatures arm wrapped around her neck and lifted her up. The world suddenly became blury as she was losing her breath. "I'm...Sorry." She tried to gasp desperatly for air. She suddenly saw a bright wite light. The creature grabbed her head and decapitated her with just two fingers.

The creature growled and gobbled down her body but saved her head. It soon disspeared back into the shawdows leaving behind her dead corpse.


	4. Chapter 4

Xiaoyu woke up the next morning to her phone ringing. She tiredly turned over and answered it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Oh my god, Xiao turn on your TV and turn to channel ten." Alisa instructed. Her voice sounded horrified which made Xiaoyu hop out of bed. She never heard Alisa sound this livid unless something bad went down.

"Why?" Xiaoyu said grabbing the remote from her bedside table. She quickly pressed the On button. She turned to channel ten and watched the news report.

"This morning at about a quarter to 1:00 in the morning, a young girl's remains have been found abandoned in a local park. Investigators says that the girl's head was missing from her body. The investigators soon revealed to us that her name was Asuka Kazama. They couldn't identify any finger human finger prints. We'll have more of this top story coming up next." The lady reporter informed.

Xiaoyu's mouth dropped open and she fell to her knees. "A-Asuka's...dead?"

"Me and my dad saw it on the news this morning.." Alisa said softly.

"She's gone." Xiaoyu could feel her eyes water and soon her hot tears streamed down her face. Asuka was one of her best friends right along with Miharu, Alisa, and Panda.

Alisa could hear Xiaoyu sniffle over the phone. "Xiao, I leave Russia today. We can go see whats happening." With that being said, Alisa clicked the end button. Xiaoyu wiped her tears away and got dressed.

"First Julia, now Asuka. What is going on?" She whispered to herself. "Someone send me an answer." She cried at the sky.

She suddenly wanted to disappear from this crazy world. She hated the fact that her friends are being killed by this thing. She didn't know what do to anymore. Xiaoyu stood up and trudged to the bathroom. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and put her hands on her face. All of the things that's happening, she barley even want to leave home. She suddenly turned herself to the wall mirror hanging up in her bathroom. Her eyes were really red but along with that, she noticed something different about her. Her skin seemed paler almost...Shiny? She rubbed her wet eyes and approached the mirror closely. She put her hands on her face to examine herself.

"I need to get in the sun more.." She mumbled to herself. Her voice was still shaky and tense. As she looked in the mirror more, She saw a sudden reflection behind her. It was a bright white light. It filled the upper corner of the room. The light was so bright, Xiaoyu involuntarily squinted her eyes to avoid going blind. As the light got bigger as small breeze brushed through her body.

"Whats going on?" She asked.

"Ling Xiaoyu, these dark times are happening for a reason." A faint voice said. Xiaoyu looked around the room nervously.

"Asuka? Is that you?" She asked. Suddenly a woman with big angelic wings and neat blonde hair walked calmly out of the light. Xiaoyu nervously got into a fighting stance.

"W-what's going on? Who are you?"

"This will all be over soon. Just give it time and you're questions will soon be answered." She said, ignoring her question.

"What about Asuka and Julia?" She asked in a panicked voice. "What if my other friends die too?"

"Just know, that you were meant to save the world. You have a great power that is strong enough to over come this evil being." She said returning to the light.

"Wait. I'm not done! What about everyone else? What about Jin, Alisa or Lars?" Xiaoyu said walking to the bright light.

"Your questions will be answered shortly. I promise Goodbye, Xiaoyu." The angel soon disappeared.

"Why can't they be answered now?" But the woman disappeared into the light from where she came.


	5. Chapter 5

Xiaoyu looked in the mirror. Instead of her usual pigtails in her hair, she decided to wear it down. She couldn't get over what that angel -thing said.

'I'M suppose to save the world? How am I suppose to do that? I'm just one human.' These questions ran around in her brain.

She grabbed a small bag and left out the house. Once she got outside she put her keys in the engine and turned the key. For once it was actually a nice day outside, but in her heart she knew it wasn't perfect. She drove all the way down to the building to see Jin but this time taking a different route so she wouldn't have to pass those creepy woods like a few days ago.

The whole ride there things kept running through her mind. Who's going to be next? Who's gonna die next? She would be terrified if it was her. but she would be more terrified if it was Jin. She didn't even want to think about something that could possibly kill Jin or anyone else she had a strong love for. She suddenly felt her slight headache coming back. Once she reached a stop light, she dug in her purse and took some asprin. She highly doubted that SHE was the choosen one to save the world from mass destruction. She expected it to be Jin or Lars, someone braver and stronger, not some petite little Chinese girl that wears pigtails in her hair. She mostly expected it to be Jin. Saving the world is his usual M.O.

Once Xiaoyu got near the building, she saw that guy Hwoarang walking down the street with his head down and his hands in his pockets. He looked as stressed as she did. She parked her car and lightly jogged to him.

"Hey your names Hwoarang right?" She said. He suddenly stopped walking.

"Yeah, I seen you before. You were a friend of Asuka." His voice was low and depressing as if he was gonna bawl out in tears any mintue.

"Yeah..You hear about what happened?" Xiaoyu asked. Hwoarang nodded.

"We got into a little argument last night. She stormed off. That was the last time I got to see her."

Xiaoyu put her head down and looked at the ground.

"I told her it was too dangerous for her to be walking around that late but she never listened." He continued.

"That's really awful. She was such a great friend." Xiaoyu's voice croaked as she said the word 'friend'.

"Yeah. I just wish I would have been a better boyfriend sometimes. If I would have been a better boyfriend, she would have never stormed off like that," He said putting his hands on his face. "I'm so stupid.."

"Hwoarang, don't beat yourself up. It wasn't your fault." Xiaoyu said trying to comfort him.

"That's not what other people said. Some people actually think I killed her. They think I dragged her to the woods and broke her head off myself. Can you believe this? Its bad enough I already lost her, now I got people accusing me," He scoffed taking his hands off his head.

"Do you know how it feels to have private investigators come to your house and look around for evidence for murder? Asking you questions like 'Have you ever committed a crime?' or 'Were you violent towards Asuka?' Just because we got in a argument the night she died, people think I'm violent." He said not even making eye contact with Xiaoyu.

"I'm so sorry this happened. I don't even know what to say."

"It's whatever. At she don't have to deal with my shit anymore. I'll see you later. Tell Jin I said whats up." With that being said, he continued to walk down the street with his hands in his pockets.

Xiaoyu watched him for a few seconds before heading into the building. And she thought she had it rough.

Sometimes before she died, Asuka would talk to Xiaoyu about Hwoarang. Most of the time it was advice or complaints. But they never once broke up. She started to feel bad for him about what was happening. She wanted to comfort him but she was at a lost of words. Based on how Asuka used to talk about him, she was surprised she waited this long to break up.

She heard of him cheating on her with other girls, then tired to hide it. Those results of her suspecting him doing that made her cry to Xiaoyu sometimes. She once came by Xiaoyu's house. Her eyes were wet and red. She remembered her bawling in tears as soon as she answered the door. She let Asuka spend the night so she could give her some friendly advice. The advice was always the same: Break up with him. But of coarse she never took it. She loved him too much. She once tried to but she ended up forgiving him again. It was once a point in her life where she hated Hwoarang and the way he treated her. But seeing him like this made her realize, he's probably not too terrible.

Even though their relationship was far from perfect, Xiaoyu could tell he had a special place for her in his heart. Because if he really didn't, she'd doubt he would be walking down the street feeling depressed.


	6. Chapter 6

Xiaoyu walked into the building as the gaurds held the door open for her. She thanked them and went to the top floor using the elevator. Once she made it upstairs, she saw Jin looking out the window. She approached the windows and stood next to him, standing side by side, Jin suddenly spoke up.

"I saw you talking to Hwoarang outside." He said still looking out the window.

"Yeah, we were talking about Asuka. Did you hear what happened?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Yeah. Its werid I'm starting to sense some strange activity. Like a dark spirit. I can feel it like in the middle of the night." Jin said clutching his heart.

Xiaoyu stopped looking out the window and turned to Jin.

"I've been doing a little thinking lately. And I think this thing might want me next." She said. Jin turned around to face her. "Why do you say that?"

"It's like I can..Feel it. The first time I came here and I showed you that newspaper. When I left I passed that same location where people was getting killed. And when I did, I suddenly felt something. Like as if someone was close by me or in the car with me. It was almost like every hair on my body stood up and the air got thick." Xiaoyu took a long pause. Jin embraced Xiaoyu in a hug.

Jin, I'm scared. I've been thinking what if this thing tried to come and kill me next or you. Sometimes I'm terrified to leave home. Every time I come here to see you, I feel safe. I don't want anything to happen to you." She said wrapping her arms around him.

"Nothings going to happen to me Xiaoyu or you. I won't let anything hurt you. We're going to put an end to this. Once Lars comes back with Alisa."

Xiaoyu looked around the room. "Where IS Lars?"

"He went to the airport to get Alisa and Dr. Bosconovitch."

There was a sudden silence until Xiaoyu spoke again.

"Jin, I have to tell you something but it might sound a little crazy."

"I'm pretty sure it can't be as crazy as a supernatural creature eating people."

"I think it is. I saw and Angel today. She told me, everyone was dying for a reason. Its up to me to save the world. Me..Single handedly strong enough to save the world? Please."

Jin stopped looking out the window and sat on a couch next to her. He put his arm around her.

"I think your strong enough. Physically and mentally."

"Well that's easy for you to say. You have like devil genes and stuff. I don't have anything." She said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Don't sell yourself short, Xiao. But if you do fall, I'll be there to help you get back up. I promise I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I would let that thing eat me before it eats you." He kissed her forehead and rubbed her black hair.

"I love you Jin..." Xiaoyu said as her voice began to drift off.

"Love you too, Xiao." Jin said. Xiaoyu suddenly felt extremely tired. Probably because of that asprin she took earlier today. She soon felt herself slowley drifting to sleep in Jin's arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Xiaoyu woke up in a dark room. She looked around the room and noticed she was laying on Jin's lap. She groggliy sat up straight and ran her fingers through Jin's hair who was fast asleep. She looked at the time on her phone. It was 10:00 at night. The room was completely dark. Xiaoyu stood up and stretched her arms out.

She walked over to the walls to turn the light switch on but when she switched it up, the lights wouldn't turn on. She tried flicking it up and down a few times. She came to the conclusion that the light as blown. Which was weird because it worked when she first came in earlier. Xiaoyu sighed and turned on the flash light app she had on her phone. She flashed the light around the room. She flashed it on the couch where Jin was sleeping quietly. She smiled at him and turned away. She suddenly flashed the light in a corner and there it was. The evil spirit looking directly at her. It growled and beared its teeth at her. Xiaoyu screamed and dropped her phone on the floor.

Jin suddenly heard Xiaoyu scream and instantly woke up. "Xiao, whats wrong?" He yelled wiping his eyes. Xiaoyu ran towards Jin and wrapped her arms around him. "Its here!" Jin picked up the flashlight and shinned in the corner where the creature stood. Xiaoyu stood behind Jin in horror.

"Orge." Jin mumbled.

"What? You know this thing?" Xiaoyu whispered.

"Xiaoyu get out of here! I'll handle this."

Xiaoyu tried to run to the door but the Orge extended its snake arms and grabbed Xiaoyu before she could touch the door knob.

Its snake arms wrapped tightly around her stomach. She felt as if her insides would pop out if it squeezed any tighter.

"Jin!" She wheezed. Tears started to run down her cheeks in fear. Instead of killing her right, then and there. The Orge growled at Jin and flew through the roof, taking Xiaoyu with him.

"Xiaoyu!" Jin bawled his first as the dark black wings grew from his back and horns grew from his temples. Once he was in full devil form, he crashed through the window to find Xiaoyu.


	8. Chapter 8

Jin, while in devil form flew into the night. He started to call Lars. Within about four rings a voice picked up the phone.

"What?"

"Follow me right now. Xiaoyu's been kidnapped." Jin ordered.

"Wait by who?" Lars asked.

"Orge. She's been kidnapped by Orge."

"Who's Orge? What the hell?"

Jin did a facepalm to himself. "My mother's killer. My mom was killed by this thing when I was 15 and- Just come, and bring Alisa. I'll tell you later."

They both hung up the phone and Jin continued flying.

Xiaoyu POV:

This creature thing finally made it on the roof of this tall, wide, tower. I was too scared to make a small noise. My heart was beating so hard, I could feel it throbbing in my throat. I prayed and prayed in my mind for it to let me live. But I'm pretty sure all those other people begged for their lives before getting killed aswell. Once it landed on the roof, It looked me dead in the eyes as it held me by my neck and beared its teeth at me. I closed my eyes tightly and waited for it to kill me as it brought its face closer to mine.

"Please don't kill me. Please.." I whispered as low and soft as I could.

"Okay, okay that's enough. I told you I wanted her alive." A voice said. I shifted my eyes to see someone appear from the shadows. It was a man. He was muscular, had black hair, and wore a purple suit. He kind of resembled Jin but more evil looking and cold.

"Put her in the tube. I want to absorb this power for my own!" He said in a deep, evil voice.

Power? What was he talking about? The creature thing locked me in this tube connected to this machine and strapped me down so I wouldn't move. He approached the machine and turned the switch on. Within seconds these electic bolts ran through my body in pain.

"Ahh!" I yelped. "Whats going on? I don't have any power.. You must be mistaking me for someone else."

"Stupid girl. You have a power inside of you that I have been hunting for for days. Now It will finally be mine! I can finally be strong enough to take this planet. And your pitiful boyfriend can't do a thing about it." With that being said he flicked the switch again and Xiaoyu screamed in pain.

"How do you know about Jin?" I asked breathlessly

"He's my son."


	9. Chapter 9

Jin Kazama dropped from the sky and landed with a strong boom. He saw Xiaoyu strapped inside a tube losing conciousness.

"Xiao!" He yelled.

"J-Jin..." She sighed weakly bearly keeping her eyes open.

Jin turned his attention to Orge. Orge did a loud howl at Jin and beared its teeth and claws at him, indicating he was ready for a fight. Jin bawled his fist.

"You took my mother and now Xiaoyu..." He lunged towards Orge and landed a hard punch to it's chest. Orge stumbled back a few steps before grabbing Jin and throwing him across the room. Jin got back up and tired to punch him again but Orge grabbed him and swung him around by his leg and slammed him down on the ground. The second time Jin got up, Alisa and Lars came swooping in by his side.

"Took you guys long enough." Jin said.

Before they could respond, Orge lunged towards them. They doged its attack and Alisa flew on Orge's back. She ripped out her chainsaws and cut the snakes off Orge's left arm. Orge screeched in pain and threw Alisa off him. She fell all the way to the left side of the room.

Electric bolts starts to form around Lars' hands. He lunges towards Orge and sends a hard, powerful blow to his heart. While Orge was stunned, Jin uses his devil lazer to send a shock all the way to his head; making him fall. It wasn't long until he stumbled back up ready to fight some more. Orge then ran to Xiaoyu and absorbed her power for himself. Xiaoyu cried out in pain as the electic bolts ran through her body and stung her. He cries soon faded and she became unconsious. Orge looked more powerful and stronger, with black aura steeming from his body. He laughed manaically and turned to Jin, Lars, and Alisa.

Alisa got up and breathed heavily. "He's gotten stronger.. I don't think we can beat-"

Jin suddenly dashed to Orge to fight him again. But before he would even get near him, he grabbed Jin by his leg and slammed him down. Jin groaned in pain.

XIAOYU POV:

I could bearly see what was going on. But from the sounds I could observe, It seemed like Orge was overpowering them. Jin tried everything he could. He couldn't fight evil with evil. Orge hovered over them as foam oozed from his man- eating teeth. This was it. Orge was about to kill them, just like everyone else. And here I stood, helpless and vaulnerable. I began to softely cry. I couldn't help but think this was my fault. For some reason.

"I can't help them..." I whispered to myself with my eyes closed.

"Yes you can.." A familiar voice said. It was soft and soothing. It was, the angel. I could see her flying towards me with her hand out. She was glycining with white sparkles around her body. She was pale and had neat blonde hair. I slowly reached my hand out to hold hers. Her skin was warm and soft. As soon as our hands touched, my body started to tense up. My eyes became glowy, my skin became pale and my body started to glycin in white aura...Like hers. I suddenly felt tension in my back. It wasn't long until bright, white, angelic wings grew sprouted.

I let out a loud screech and broke through the glass tube I was held hostage in. Everyone turned there attention to me. I was floating in the air. Orge suddenly turned to me and flew in the air to face me. It roared loudly at me. I was no longer scared. I knew what I had to do. I locked my hands together as it started to charge towards me. Before it would get any closer, I unhook my hands and out came this powerful force that knocked the Ogre down and screech loudly in pain. I then cause a massive wave, Knocking him from the sky. He soon fell from the roof and landed splat on the ground below.

Everyone turned to me. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Xiaoyu-" Lars started but he couldn't finish. They were all speachless.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

Jin got up from the ground and ran over to hug me, still in his devil form. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I locked my arms around him aswell. He felt so cold but I felt safe. I could tell in his heart he knew what was happening to me. After a few seconds we heard someone clapping their hands. Me and Jin let go of eachother and turned our attention to that same man from earlier.

"Well, isn't that adorable? Thanks to that Ogre, I no longer have to track you down. Your power will soon belong to me. I WILL make sure of it." He looked me dead in my eyes.

"Over my dead body, Kazuya." Jin said getting in front of me.

"That can be aranged, Jin."

They both got in there fighting stance, and soon; It was on.


	10. Chapter 10

Kazuya got into his devil form. Jin and Kazuya rammed into each other. They soon got into a huge brawl. Once their fist touched, a powerful shockwave made Alisa, Xiaoyu, and Lars stummble off the roof. Xiaoyu used her wings to catch herself before hitting the ground, Alisa caught Lars before he hit the ground. It sounded like a warzone going on up there. The pedestrians all scattered trying to find a safe place to hide. You could see Jin and Kazuya battling it out in the sky. Jin kicked Kazuya down all the way to the ground and landed on a truck. Once Jin made it down, they engaged eachother again. They were now fighting on the streets.

They were crashing into buildings and cars, pratically destroying the city. Jin threw Kazuya to the ground and sent powerful blows to his face. Kazuya then blocked his punch streaks by shoving him off. he then grabbed Jin by his leg and spun him around before throwing him at a nearby brick building. The building soon collasped. But Jin was not giving up he stood back up to attack Kazuya. Kazuya grabbed Xiaoyu by her neck and used her as a human shield. Jin stopped in his tracks.

"Let her go you bastard!" Jin screamed.

"No! Before this is over, I will have more power. Go ahead, Jin try to hit me," He said holding Xiaoyu infront of his body. "Or your little Xiaoyu gets it." Xiaoyu struggled to break free but Kazuya was too strong.

"You power- hungry son of a bitch! What do I have to do to get you to let her go!? Jin growled.

"Okay. How about we make a deal. I can either kill you and absorb your power, Or kill her." Kazuya's evil smirk speaded across his face.

Xiaoyu's heart dropped and her eyes widened in horror. She didn't want anything bad to happen to her but she REALLY didn't want anything to happen to Jin. She feared this would happen. He biggest fear of all was coming true. Jin stopped flying and stood on the ground.

"Then kill me.." Jin mumbled.

"What?" Xiaoyu and Kazuya said at the same time.

"I would never let you hurt Xiao, even if it meant sacrificing myself," Jin walked closer to Kazuya

"Only and immortal can kill another immortal. Here's your prize, kill me. But never touch Xiaoyu again!" Jin continued.

"Sacrificing yourself to save a pitiful girl? You dissapoint me Jin. You are weak."

"Save your bullshit. Just kill me already." He mumbled.

**XIAOYU POV:**

"You get to watch your pussy boyfriend die. You're not going anywhere." Kazuya snarled.

He still never released me from his grip. He wanted to watch me watch Jin die in the hands of his own father. Kazuya threw Jin to the ground and pinned him down using his foot. Kazuya then drew a large sword from his side. I started to cry for him.

"Jin..Please. No! Take me instead!" I could barley talk straight. I was so histarical, I didn't even have the strenght at that moment to at least try to escape Kaz's grip around my neck.

"Change the deal. T-Take me!" I cried.

"Xiaoyu it's okay. I will never let anything bad happen to you. I love you."

"I-I love you.." My eyes where filled with tears and sorrow. Kazuya suddenly did a fake yawn.

"Sorry to end this bad chick flick. But I have a power that needs absorbing." With that being said, Kazuya forcefully stuck the long, sharp sword into Jin's heart. I closed my eyes and screamed as Jin took his last breath of fresh air. He closed his eyes and eventually passed on.

Kazuya finally let me go. I started to cough and gag from the lack of air for a long period of time. Alisa ran over to me to see if I was okay. I cried even harder as Kazuya picked Jin up by the neck and absorbed his devil power from his body. Kazuya's body started to grow stronger as Jin's became weaker.

"JIN NO! I have to do something for him!"

Suddenly, the angel became visible to not just me, but to everyone. I could see it, Alisa, Lars, even Kazuya. All their mouths dropped down to the floor. It shinned a light on me and I began to become air-borne. The wings sprouted from my back once again and the white aura steamed from my body.

"Your bad crimes will not go unpunished, Kazuya Mishima. Not unless Ling Xiaoyu is here." The angel spoke.

"That girl might have taken on that stupid Ogre but I am 10 times stronger than that thing. You out of all people won't be able to defeat me! Good will never defeat my evil!"

Kazuya shot a powerful beam at me but I managed to block it using my wing. I started to put my hands together again like I did before but Kazuya stopped and shot and even more powerful beam which broke me from my thoughts.

"Concentrate, Xiaoyu." The angel whispered. "Pay no mind to him. You can stop evil with good. Make Jin your motivation."

She was right. I started to think about Jin. I pressed my hands together and I suddenly felt the power. It was building up, becoming stronger the more I held it. I turned to the angel and she nodded.

"I think that's good. Go ahead." She commanded. I unhooked my hands and stretched them towards Kazuya. Within seconds a huge powerful wave blew Kazuya all the way to the block. He slammed into a brick wall and the whole building crumpled on top of him. Several seconds gone by until he jumped back up.

"This is not over." He snarled. He lunged towards me and tackled me down while I was still air-borne. I landed on the street with a loud thud as the concrete shattered. Before I could catch my breath, he used some sort of telekinesis and grabbed me by my neck. He then threw me into a brick wall. I could feel myself losing consciousness but yet I still had energy. I lied on the ground and cough loudly.

"Xiaoyu-" Alisa said about to run towards me. But the Angel put her arm in front of her.

"She can do this. I know she can."

Kazuya flew in front of me. "I hope this is not all you have. You and Jin make a very weak couple. He grabbed me by my collar as my eyes were still half way open.

"Leave him out of this.." Then it suddenly clicked. Jin. 'I was able to cause some damage the first time maybe I could try again.'

"Your thoughts are wrong." He growled. He was able to read my mind? "Thinking about that waste of sperm won't save you or this stupid planet. It's mine." He let go of me and I fell to the ground as he was about to walk away, something strong hit him in the back, causing him to trample to the ground. He made a hard thud into the concrete. I shifted my eyes to Alisa that fired a rocket punch towards Kazuya. I suddenly got up from the ground. Now was my chance. I put my hands together like before and power began to form.

Kazuya got up from the ground. "The hell did that?" He grumbled. Once he turned to me, his eyes grew wide as the powerful beam I created ran though his body. The goodness invaded his evil soul, causing him to grow weaker and weaker. He fell down to his hands and knees and began to cough loudly.

"N-no good can't beat evil!.." He weezed. The blood from his scar on his chest began to leak out. I walked over to him and grabbed him by his neck. He was surprisingly light in my hands. I threw him in the air and sent a hard, powerful kick to his wounded chest. He flew so far away I couldn't even see him anymore. I fell to my hands and knees in exhaustion.

**END OF POV**.

After the fight, Lars and Alisa and Angel hovered around Xiaoyu as she cried holding Jin's body.

"I don't know what to do. He died over me and now I can't bring him back." She craddled his body in her arms. She didn't care if she was covered in blood. She wanted to be with him again. "He was my first and true love..And now he's gone. Why? Why him and not me!?" Xiaoyu asked the Angel.

"Follow me." The Angel suddenly said. She started to fly away in the sky. Alisa carried Lars and Xiaoyu flew while carrying Jin's body.


	11. Chapter 11

Xiaoyu, Alisa, and Lars followed the angel to an abandon location that was almost underground in the woods. It had bats flying around, It was also dark and cold. Xiaoyu could see her breath as she tried to warm her hands.

"This place looks creepy. Why are we here?" She asked still holding Jin.

"We are at the Ogre's lair. Where he kept all the people that was killed by him." She said softley.

Xiaoyu made a face and groaned. "That's depressing and disgusting. I don't want to be here to see all my dead friends."

"You didn't let me finish. Angels are able to ressurect people with their power. Although we never could find out if a newly born angel could do it. I think If you believe hard enough, you might could bring back your friend." She said pointing to Jin.

Xiaoyu's heart dropped. There was suddenly hope.

"Then what are we waiting for?" With that being said, Xiaoyu without hesitation walked in the dark lair the others followed. It was just as creepy inside than outside. Xiaoyu layed Jin down on the ground. The blood on his shirt was still damp. She crouched down next to him.

"So what do I do?" She asked.

"Put your palm on Jin's wound and close your eyes." She intructed.

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and placed her warm hand on Jin's heart. She waited several seconds before opening one eye to see if it worked. But it was nothing.

"It didn't work.." She said flatly.

"You need to believe. Think about all the good memories you two use to have." Angel said putting her hand on Xiaoyu's shoulder.

Xiaoyu closed her eyes and placed her hand on his heart once more. She started to think about how good he was to her. Whenever she fell, he was always the one to pick her up. He was willing to give her the world and ask for nothing in return. She wanted the big, brave Jin that wouldn't let anyone hurt a hair on Xiaoyu. And if they did, they'd suffer the consequences. He would go out of his way and treat her like a preasious diamond. So valuable and beautiful.

_"Don't sell yourself short, Xiao. But if you do fall, I'll be there to help you get back up. I promise i'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I would let that thing eat me before it eats you."_

_"Love you too, Xiao." _

Those words were only hours before his death, proving his thoughts on her never changed. He loved her. He was Jin.

Xiaoyu's eyes suddenly started to water while her eyes were still closed. Her hand suddenly no longer felt wet with blood. She then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her in an embracing hug. She opened her eyes and saw Jin hugging her with such passion. She instantly smiled and hugged back.

Angel stood behind them and smiled as well.

"Jin. I don't ever want to go through this again.." She said in-between sobs.

"You don't have to." He whispered. They continued to hug until Alisa spoke up.

"Xiaoyu look." Alisa said pointing. Suddenly Asuka popped from a white smoke.

"Asuka!" Xiaoyu and Alisa said hugging her. Asuka hugged them back.

"Xiaoyu, Alisa!" She squealed.

Soon all of Orge's victims started to fill the room. Even Julia. They were all alive and back to new as if nothing happened.

There was suddenly a powerful white aura forming in the air. It was so bright, Xiaoyu had no choice but to squint her eyes. A figure suddenly started to walk out the bright light. She had an angelic face, soft black hair and wore a white headband. She had bangs similar to Jin's. She had fully grown wings almost similar to Angel's

She was Jun Kazama.

**THE END.** **R&R ^_-**


End file.
